Mistress
by BooksandBallgowns
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is a poor Spinner, and Belle is the seamstress who makes and mends his wife's gowns. He finds solace from abuse in her arms. A Rumbelle fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Spinner looked over at his wife. Milah was beautiful, to be sure, but the way she looked at him made him nauseous.

"Well? Are you going to go and get the gowns for me?"

He smiled for a moment, and nodded.

"Of course, Milah."

"After all. Cowardly men aren't good for much else."

"Milah I-"

"Just do it Rumplestiltskin."

He sighed, and walked out the door. As he walked down the dirt path, he thought about the marriage. Milah hadn't really wanted to marry him, to be sure, but to be the wife of a spinner was about her only option at her station. She had been reaching the age where she'd be an old maid when they were wed. She reminded him every single day of how unlucky she was to have to marry the village coward. She held their child, but didn't care about the boy. She was miserable, though not as miserable as her husband. Rumplestiltskin pondered this as he went along the road. He was lonely, he was without love. He was hated by his wife, she abused him with her words day by day. He was weary of her cruelties. Taking the last few steps to the dressmaker's shop, he pulled a flask from a pouch at his side, and downed it. He would need alcohol for this. His left fist knocked against the door three times.

"Who is it?"

"Rumplestiltskin," he said, his head swimming from the liquor. The door opened to reveal the seamstress- a beautiful young woman, only twenty two, with bright blue eyes that lit up as she saw him.

"What brings you to my shop at such a late hour?" she asked, smiling at him.

"My wife's gowns."

"Would you come inside for a moment?"

Rumplestiltskin stepped inside, and sat down on the bed. The girl brought the gowns over to him, and sat beside him.

"There, the whole order filled."

"And ah…what about something for me?"

The girl smirked a little out of the side of her mouth, not the cruel smirks Milah gave, but a teasing smirk that made him want to blush.

"Oh, what can I do for you, Mister Spinner?"

He smiled, the alcohol erasing his conscience as it always did.

"I think you know, my dear Belle."

He pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers eagerly. She whimpered gently, as their lips and tongues tangled in a passionate kiss. Rumplestiltskin made quick work of her blouse, pulling it over her head and releasing her tender breasts to his view. His hands went gently over the swells, teasing the nipples between his fingers. He moved his head down and took her into his mouth, his tongue running over the nipple and sucking, her whimpers soft as her hands played in his hair.

"Oh…oh Rumple…"

She's the only one who calls him that, the only one who gives him anything resembling love. He pushes his lips against hers once more, pressing her into the bed. Her skirt is gone, and the goddess is revealed before him, her body pale and soft, and he pulls his own garments off. He wants her, here, now, and she wants him. He kisses her again, this time his body pressing against hers, skin to skin. She spreads her legs, and he guides himself into her. She lets out a gentle moan as he fills her, and moves beneath him eagerly. He pulls out and thrusts back in, the rocking motion moving both to ecstasy, her moans filling the small house, and his own grunts quietly in sync. Her nails dig into his back, and he goes to suckle her throat. It's right now, that he forgets everything else, his wife, his home, his cowardliness. He groans and spills himself into her, as she cries out once more. He collapses on top of her, just taking in the feeling of a woman who isn't ashamed to have him.

"Gods, Belle. You are wonderful," he whispers.

"Thank you, Rumple…"

He pulls out from her, and puts his clothes back on.

"Ah…you'll need your wife's gowns…" she says, quietly. He nods, remembering the home he has to return to.

"I'll be back next week, Belle," he murmurs as he takes the gowns from her.

He makes the long walk back to the life which makes him hate himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was actually meant to be a one-shot, but there have been so many of you asking me to continue it that I'm willing to give it a shot! This takes place about a month or so after the first chapter.**

* * *

"Honestly? You couldn't do one thing right could you?"

The gown was torn, just a little, but Milah found any reason to shame him.

"I'm sorry Milah…I didn't mean to, but Bae, he was crying, I had to-"

"You should have been more careful, then. You're nothing but a failure, truly, worthless. You'll have to take it to be mended today. Take them all to be mended, they all need fixing," she spat, throwing all her dresses from her wardrobe at him.

"Milah-"

"Why won't you die? Gods, you're ancient but you can't do the one thing I'd like?"

This stung him. Milah's cruelties had doubled in the past days, and he couldn't help but wonder if she knew about Belle…but no. She surely would have chastised him like he was an infant for that. She slammed the door shut as she left him and the child behind to go to town. He sunk onto his bed, head in his hands. Perhaps she was right. Maybe there was no hope for him. Maybe he'd be better off…

As he stood, the gowns that she had tossed into his arms caught on the corner of the bed. Skirts were ripped from their bodices, and tears ran up the hems. He cursed, falling on the ground as he gathered the ruined fabrics. Nothing, Rumplestiltskin, you can do nothing right at all. You're worth nothing, no one wants to even-

Belle's face interrupted the stream of hate he drove into himself. Perhaps she could help him again, repair the gowns and save him from his wife's rage and make his world a bit brighter. He kissed his sleeping babe goodnight, and rushed as fast as his injured leg could carry him.

"Belle?" he called, rapping on the door. He glanced about him to be sure no one was watching, "Belle?"

She flung open the door, her face blotchy and stained with tears, her eyes a bright blue against the red of her weary eyes. Rumplestiltskin stopped short at her distress, his own trouble long behind him.

"Oh Belle, what's wrong?"

He walked inside, dropping the ruined gowns on the floor and escorting the weeping girl to the bed. He put an arm around her as sobs wracked her body. She shook uncontrollably, trying to push words from her mouth.

"Oh…Oh…Rumple…I am….I'm so…" she gasped out, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What is it Belle? Please, you can tell me, I'll make everything alright," he murmured, pulling her face up to kiss him. The kiss was gentle, and sweet, and for a moment she stopped crying, perhaps he could do something right after all.

"Rumple….Oh, Rumple I'm…I'm with…I'm…" she whispered, before letting her hands fall to her stomach. His eyes followed those hands as she lifted her dress, to reveal her swelling abdomen.

"No!" he gasped, standing suddenly and falling just as quickly. He sat on the ground staring at this girl who had given him so much…and his selfishness would take her whole life away from her.

No, Milah had been true. He could do nothing right after all.

* * *

**To those who will scream, "A WOMAN DOES NOT GET A SWOLLEN BELLY AFTER A MONTH OF PREGNANCY," I am aware. Belle and Rumple have been spending nights together for quite some time before the first chapter. I'll try to update soon, but I can only use the internet for my computer at the library, which is open Monday-Thursday. I'll update as soon as I can! **


End file.
